History of Gods
History of Gods is a book written by King Helgrind, It was given to the Heroes as the people's version of their God's history. Its counterpart, General History, by Farmer Steve, later critizises its biased nature. History of Gods by King_Helgrind A History of the Gods Our glorious shield and savior, Mianite, was once a child alongside his two siblings. Maturing faster than his brother or sister, Mianite became their instructor in matters ranging from academics to warfare and, most importantly, those of the spirit. Although the siblings rejected Mianite’s advice, he continually grew in confidence and compassion, becoming known as a being without fault to his name. Mianite and his quarrelsome brother, who shall not be named, soon established their spheres of influence in Ruxomar. The brother, an insatiable prankster and manipulator, became a celebrated merchant of a cavern city inhabited by gullible dwarves. He built a monopoly of trade over Ruxomar, hoarding wealth for the dwarves and their select partners. His foolish acts resulted in the deprivation of hundreds of towns and villages. Mianite, a being of higher mind, took up his dwelling in a frugal mountain city that pierced the clouds. Ruling it with gentle guidance, he offered protection to surrounding lands from an increasing population of dangerous monsters that had grown to plague Ruxomar. He offered it on the simple condition that all cities under him build a statue in his honor. His plans to establish a glorious empire were budding. The sister, known coward of desperate nature, hid herself away from the world’s affairs, wasting her days in swamps and valleys, and occasionally harassing the citizens of a mercantile port town. News spread of the quarrelsome brother’s death. According to witnesses, an unknown assassin, draped in a charcoal cloak, had appeared in the cavern city and vanished with greater swiftness than any mortal creature could match, leaving the pitiful brother sprawling in a wake of spilt blood. At the brother’s funeral, Mianite resolved not to wither into tragedy, but a bloom out of it. In a spirit of reverence he would carry out his brother’s legacy, quarrelsome has he was, by assimilating the dwarven city as the first main extension of his new empire. The dwarven city, thrown into disarray by the passing of its key figure, cried out for rescuing. Mianite blessed them with absolute protection from the encroaching monsters wich burrowed ever closer to the cavern. Backed by a new intake of immense resources, a powerful military exploded into operation. now commanding two bases – the city above and the city below – Mianite swiftly expanded the wave of his might, and finally found himself in a position to declare the truth: “In my world, there shall be no other gods.” Civilizations increasingly declared their sole worship of him in order to receive the gift of his shielding. The song of his greatness grew until most of Ruxomar was embraced by its new, benevolent guardian. The shining beacons of the world shined one name – Mianite. The god built his structures of governance around once lost lives, giving aid freely to those who embraced him as their supreme deity. The cowardly sister sank into despair and, as her nature dictated, disappeared into hiding. The last anyone saw of her was her turning back as she fled from the port town she had harmed – a town which, having its eyes opened by Mianite, would no longer stomach her poison. And that is how Mianite became the shining shield and savior which all of Ruxomar adores. Category:Books Category:Season Two Category:Gods Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Lore